Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Generally, a vehicle is a powered, movable machine. Examples of vehicles include cars, trucks, motorcycles, buses, bicycles, etc. Vehicles can be utilized for various tasks such as transportation of people and cargo, as well as many other uses.
Some vehicles may be partially or fully automated. For instance, when a vehicle is in an automated mode, some or all of the driving aspects of vehicle operation can be handled by a vehicle control system. In such cases, computing devices located on-board and/or in a server network could be operable to carry out functions such as planning a driving route, sensing aspects of the vehicle, sensing the environment of the vehicle, and controlling drive components such as steering, throttle, and brake. Thus, autonomous vehicles may reduce the need for human interaction in various aspects of vehicle operation.